religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Twaalfstappenprogramma
Een twaalfstappenprogramma is een gemeenschap die herstel van haar leden nastreeft van de gevolgen van een verslaving, een dwangmatigheid, of een andere schadelijke invloed op het persoonlijk leven, met behulp van de Twaalf Stappen. Ook het specifieke herstelprogramma dat binnen een dergelijke gemeenschap wordt toegepast, wordt twaalfstappenprogramma genoemd. De gemeenschap, een verband van los georganiseerde, autonome groepen, functioneert op basis van principes, neergelegd in de Twaalf Tradities. Synoniemen zijn anoniem programma en A-programma. Zie voor het ontstaan en de vroege geschiedenis het artikel over het oorspronkelijke twaalfstappenprogramma, Alcoholics Anonymous (A.A.). Het herstelprogramma Herstel zoals bereikt binnen een twaalfstappenprogramma wordt gezien als iets dat voor niets wordt ontvangen, moet worden onderhouden en weer doorgegeven. Het programma biedt een spirituele oplossing voor de problematiek van de deelnemers, aangezien herstel met hulp van een hogere macht of een kracht groter dan die van zichzelf wordt gezocht, en onderscheidt zich daarin van zelfhulp in de eigenlijke zin. Ook wanneer 'zelfhulp' als aanduiding voor een twaalfstappenprogramma wordt geaccepteerd, blijft het een karakterisering vanuit het perspectief van de professionele hulpverlening, waarin de betrokkenen zich niet altijd herkennen. De Twaalf Stappen van Alcoholics Anonymous Vertaling 2005 #Wij erkenden dat wij machteloos stonden tegenover de alcohol – dat ons leven stuurloos was geworden. #We kwamen ertoe te geloven dat een Macht groter dan wijzelf ons weer geestelijk gezond kon maken. #Wij besloten onze wil en ons leven over te geven in de hoede van God, zoals ieder van ons "Hem persoonlijk aanvaardt". #We maakten een diepgaande en onbevreesde morele balans op van ons leven. #Wij bekenden tegenover God, tegenover onszelf en tegenover een ander mens de juiste aard van onze misstappen. #We waren volkomen bereid om God al onze karakterfouten te laten wegnemen. #We vroegen Hem nederig onze tekortkomingen weg te nemen. #We maakten een lijst met de namen van allen die door ons schade en leed hadden ondervonden en verklaarden ons bereid om dit bij hen allen goed te maken. #Wij hebben waar het mogelijk was dit rechtstreeks weer met zulke mensen goedgemaakt, behalve wanneer dit hen of anderen zou kwetsen. #We maakten er een gewoonte van onszelf te onderzoeken en erkenden direct de fouten die we hadden gemaakt. #Wij trachten door gebed en overdenking ons contact met God, hoe ook ieder van ons Hem persoonlijk aanvaardt, te verdiepen, en baden Hem enkel ons zijn wil te doen kennen en om de kracht die te volbrengen. #Nu deze Stappen ons tot geestelijke bewustwording hebben geleid, hebben wij geprobeerd deze boodschap aan alcoholisten door te geven en deze principes bij al ons doen en laten na te streven. Het programma laat zich afgrenzen van (institutionele) religie doordat de deelnemers worden aangemoedigd een eigen, werkzaam concept van de hogere macht te zoeken of te ontwikkelen. Als therapievorm wordt het twaalfstappenprogramma wel vergeleken met rationeel-emotieve therapie (RET). De kern van het herstelprogramma wordt gevormd door een persoonlijke programma van activiteiten, neergelegd in de Twaalf Stappen (zie hiernaast). Het werken met dit programma wordt aangemoedigd maar is geen voorwaarde voor deelname. Het programma behelst: *toegeven van het probleem; *bereidheid hulp te aanvaarden; *eerlijke zelfevaluatie; *vertrouwelijke opening van zaken; *bereidheid zelf te veranderen; *herstel van berokkende schade; *werken met anderen die willen herstellen. Spiritualiteit Twaalfstappenprogramma's zijn voor atheïsten en agnostici net zo goed toegankelijk als voor religieuze personen. De gemeenschappen zijn niet religieus en moedigen de deelnemers aan een eigen concept van een hogere macht en een spiritueel ontwaken te ontwikkelen, atheïstisch, agnostisch of religieus. De kern van het programma is het streven naar een spiritueel ontwaken met nadruk op het praktische nut voor het dagelijks leven, en niet in de filosofische of metafysische betekenis van het woord. Het programma kan zodoende over culturele en religieuze grenzen heen toegepast worden. De groep Regelmatig plaatsvindende bijeenkomsten (meetings) vormen het belangrijkste element. Hiervoor bestaan er uitvoerig geformuleerde principes. De Twaalf Tradities van Alcoholics Anonymous Vertaling 2005 #Ons gemeenschappelijk welzijn behoort op de eerste plaats te komen; persoonlijk herstel hangt af van de eenheid in A.A. #Voor ons gemeenschappelijke doel, als groep, bestaat er slechts één uiteindelijk gezag: een liefhebbende God zoals deze zich in ons groepsgeweten tot uitdrukking mag brengen. Onze leiders zijn slechts vertrouwde dienaren; zij besturen niet. #Het enige vereiste voor A.A.-lidmaatschap is een verlangen te stoppen met drinken. #Iedere groep behoort autonoom te zijn, behalve in aangelegenheden die andere groepen of A.A. als geheel raken. #Iedere groep heeft slechts één hoofddoel: haar boodschap te brengen aan de alcoholist die nog lijdt. #Een A.A.-groep mag nooit enige verwante voorziening of onderneming buiten haar goedkeuren, financieren of er de naam van A.A. aan lenen, zodat problemen rond geld, eigendom of aanzien ons niet van ons hoofddoel afleiden. #Iedere A.A.-groep behoort volledig in eigen behoeften te voorzien en bijdragen van buiten af te wijzen. #Alcoholics Anonymous dient voor altijd niet-professioneel te blijven, maar onze dienstencentra mogen speciale medewerkers in dienst nemen. #A.A. als zodanig mag nooit worden georganiseerd; maar wij kunnen diensten of comités in het leven roepen die rechtstreeks verantwoordelijk zijn aan hen die zij dienen. #Alcoholics Anonymous heeft geen mening over aangelegenheden buiten A.A.; daarom mag de naam van A.A. nooit in een publiek meningsverschil worden betrokken. #Onze gedragslijn inzake public relations is meer gebaseerd op aantrekkingskracht dan op promotie; op het vlak van pers, radio en film moeten wij altijd persoonlijke anonimiteit in acht nemen. #Anonimiteit is het spirituele fundament van al onze tradities; zij herinnert ons er steeds aan principes voor persoonlijke belangen te laten gaan. Organisatie Iedere groep is autonoom, behalve in aangelegenheden die de gemeenschap als geheel betreffen. De zegslieden en leiders van de groepen worden door de leden gekozen en hebben geen beslissingsbevoegdheid. Hun functie is uitsluitend de wil van de groep naar buiten toe te vertegenwoordigen. Aangelegenheden die boven het niveau van de organisatie van de groep uitstijgen worden in zogeheten intergroepen afgehandeld. Hier komen vertegenwoordigers van de groepen samen voor overleg en uitwisseling van informatie, en worden zaken als publicaties, contactmogelijkheden voor nieuwkomers en public relations gecoördineerd. Zulke intergroepen bestaan op regionaal, nationaal en mondiaal niveau. Er wordt steeds naar gestreefd besluiten op basis van consensus te nemen, vaak door middel van uitgebreide consultatieprocedures. Alleen in uitzonderlijke gevallen worden meerderheidsbesluiten genomen. Daardoor kunnen besluitvormingsprocessen langere tijd in beslag nemen. Voorwaarden voor deelname Principieel staan de bijeenkomsten voor iedereen open, ongeacht geslacht, leeftijd, nationaliteit, taal, godsdienst, afkomst of seksuele voorkeur. Naar behoefte worden er wel speciale groepen gevormd, bijvoorbeeld voor mannen, vrouwen of homoseksuelen. Deelname is niet aan voorwaarden als nuchterheid of onthouding gebonden. Iedereen die wil uitvinden of hij het probleem heeft waarvoor de gemeenschap in het leven is geroepen is welkom op de bijeenkomsten, zo vaak hij wil. De enige voorwaarde voor deelname is de wens nuchterheid of onthouding te verwerven. Buiten de gemeenschap leven de leden zoals zij zelf willen. Ze bezoeken de bijeenkomsten naar eigen behoefte. Geen beroepskrachten Binnen het programma bestaan er geen therapeut-cliënt verhoudingen. De betrokkenen delen hun ervaring (met het werken aan de Twaalf Stappen) met elkaar. De gemeenschappelijke, organisatorische basis van de twaalfstappengemeenschappen wordt gevormd door de Twaalf Tradities. Financiering De groepen onderhouden zich zelf uit eigen bedragen van de leden. Er wordt geen geld (subsidie) van buitenstaanders aangenomen, om de onafhankelijkheid te bewaren en het hoofddoel niet uit het oog te verliezen. Toepassingen Alcoholics Anonymous is ontstaan in 1935. Er ontstonden nieuwe gemeenschappen die het programma voor hun doel aanpasten. Daarmee is het twaalfstappenprogramma een eigen vorm van hulpverlening geworden. Er bestaan onder meer toepassingen voor: * partners, familieleden en kinderen van alcoholisten (Al-Anon/Alateen, 1951) * drugverslaving (Narcotics Anonymous, 1953) * gokverslaving (Gamblers Anonymous, 1957) * partners, familieleden en vrienden van verslaafden (Nar-Anon, 1971) * eetstoornissen en eetverslaving (Overeaters Anonymous, 1960) * seks- en relatieverslaving (Sex and Love Addicts Anonymous, 1976) * slachtoffers van incest (Survivors of Incest Anonymous, 1982) * codependence (Co-Dependents Anonymous, 1986) * cocaïneverslaving (Cocaine Anonymous Holland, 2000) Literatuur Van de A.A.-literatuur worden hier alleen de oorspronkelijke, Amerikaanse titels genoemd. De meeste zijn ook in het Nederlands beschikbaar; zie daarvoor: Anonieme Alcoholisten, Literatuur. *[http://www.aa.org/default/en_services_aa.cfm?pageid=46'' The A.A. Service Manual combined with Twelve Concepts for World Service by Bill W.]. 2004-2005 Edition, New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 2004. *[http://www.aa.org/bigbookonline/ ''Alcoholics Anonymous. The Story of How Many Thousands of Men and Women Have Recovered from Alcoholism], New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 4th ed. new and rev. 2001, ISBN 1893007162 ('Big Book'). *'Kenmerken, veranderingsmechanismen en effecten van zelfhulpgroepen', in: K. Geelen e.a., Zelfhulpgroepen en verslavingen. Een voorstudie, Utrecht enz.: Trimbosinstituut/Universiteit van Amsterdam, 2000, ISBN 9052533172, pp. 11-33 (= hoofdstuk 2). *''Twelve Steps and Twelve Traditions'', New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 1953, ISBN 0916856011. Externe links *Twaalfstappenprogramma's in België *Twaalfstappenprogramma's in Nederland Categorie:Twaalfstappenprogramma Categorie:Verslaving Categorie:Religie da:Minnesotamodellen de:Zwölf-Schritte-Programm en:Twelve-step program fa:دوازده قدم he:תוכנית שנים עשר הצעדים hu:Tizenkét Lépés pl:Program 12 kroków pt:Programa de 12 passos sv:Minnesotamodellen zh:十二步项目